Question: A license plate in a certain state consists of 4 digits, not necessarily distinct, and 2 letters, also not necessarily distinct. These six characters may appear in any order, except that the two letters must appear next to each other.  How many distinct license plates are possible?
Solution: Since the two letters have to be next to each other, think of them as forming a two-letter word $w$. So each license plate consists of 4 digits and $w$. For each digit there are 10 choices. There are $26\cdot 26$ choices for the letters of $w$, and  there are 5 choices for the position of $w$. So the total number of distinct license plates is $5\cdot10^4\cdot26^2 = \boxed{33,\!800,\!000}$.